criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Open Wounds/Transcript
Somewhere in Jazz Town... Frank Knight: ''Hey , I'm sorry about this. I remembered I had to buy some whiskey, but I totally forgot to fill the car with gas. ''Frank: ''Yeah, I know, I really should cut down on the whiskey, otherwise my stomach is gonna strike against me. ''Union Officer: ''Gather up! Up the hill! Union victory! Union victory! ''Union Officer: ''I, Colonel Dexter Blade, on this day in 1863, will take the battle to the Confederates and win the Battle of Pacific Bay! ''Frank: ''Colonel Dexter Blade? Union? Confederates? Oh crap, . We just traveled back in time to the American Civil War! ''Frank: ''Oh of course, . People can't travel back in time, that's just absurd. It must be a historical reenactment show! ''Frank: ''Jeez, I never understood why people get the urge to dress up and reenact old historic battles! ''Union Officer: ''Thank you, thank you all for coming! My name is Joe Stanford and I will play the role of Colonel Dexter Blade! Today is the grand finale, the day the Colonel prevails! ''Union Officer: ''On this day he said to his troops: "I, Colonel Dexter Blade, will lead the Union to glory! May God strike me down if He chooses otherwise!" '''BOOOOM!' Frank: ''What the... ! ''Frank: ''Uh oh. Either they've got amazing special effects, or... I agree , we'd better have a look around the battlefield and assess the damage! Chapter 1 'Investigate Reenactment Battlefield.' ''Frank Knight: ''Well I'll be! This Joe Stanford guy got blown up! I bet this wasn't part of the script! ''Frank: ''You're right, better get that body to autopsy. I hope Roxie enjoys construction games! ''Frank: ''What else did you pick up, a torn tissue? Well if you think it's linked to the death, we might as well try and fix it, see what it says. ''Frank: ''And that's the cannonball that blew the victim away! There was something written on it, looks like someone wanted to deliver a message. ''Frank: ''Well, that rules out the accidental death! You just found the murder weapon, ! ''Frank: ''Loud and clear, . First order of business: retrieve the message! I'll get the powder kit! 'Examine Torn Tissue.' ''Frank: ''That's not half bad, . This napkin you just fixed is from The Cannonball Saloon. It's got a note on it: "Next Reenactment meeting: 9pm." ''Frank: ''So the Civil War reenactors met at the saloon? Then our victim must have gone there! Don't say it twice, . Visiting a saloon? I'm totally in! 'Investigate Saloon Entrance.' ''Frank: ''Found anything ? Sorry I had you do the searching and all. Happy hour at the Saloon was about to finish, I had to jump on it! ''Frank: ''Yeah I know I should drink less, but I can't help it if you're so good at catching clues! What a nice sandwich board you've found! ''Frank: ''"Ban the Reenactment"? Seems someone wasn't happy with the proceedings! Too bad the rest of the message is faded. You think you could retrieve it? ''Frank: ''And you found a locked phone? I just hate those. If you're so eager to unlock it, you'll be on your own, ! 'Examine Faded Board.' ''Frank: ''Good work ! There was a logo drawn under that "Ban the Reenactment" message! Let's see who wrote this... ''Frank: ''Oh, the logo just says "History for Peace". You're right, it sounds like a group name... A group that protests against the reenactment... ''Frank: ''Yup, heard you loud and clear. I'll get that board to Hannah, see if she can dig up more info! 'Analyze Board Logo.' ''Hannah: ''I'm done processing the sandwich board you sent me, . I didn't know you and Frank had become anti-war activists! ''Frank: ''That's very funny, kid. How about less stupid jokes and more worky-worky, huh? ''Hannah: ''Alright, alright. I found out what the "History for Peace" printed on the board stands for. It's an anti-war program run by Harriet Davis, the local school teacher. ''Frank: ''Roger that, . Clearly this Harriet Davis had a hang-up about the victim and his reenactment. Let's go find her! 'Question Harriet Davis about her anti-reenactment campaign.' ''Frank: ''Hello, Mrs. Davis. I reckon you've heard about Joe Stanford's death? He was the head honcho of the Civil War reenactment club. ''Frank: ''And judging from the sandwich board <Rank> found outside the Cannonball saloon, you had declared war on the reenactment! ''Harriet: ''War? I've been fighting against the glorification of war since College! This country is ensnared in its culture of war and violence, and things must change now! ''Harriet: ''And isn't Joe Stanford's death the proof that war is dangerous? He wanted to play war, see where that got him! ''Harriet: ''Well hopefully, he will not have died in vain. Maybe people will finally realize that such celebrations shouldn't exist. 'Examine Locked Phone.' ''Frank: ''Good for you, ! Now you've unlocked this phone we can add it to our forensic mobile phone collection! ''Gwen: ''Hey you! Give me my phone back! Why do you have it, anyway? ''Frank: ''Wow, calm down. Who the hell are you, kid? ''Gwen: ''I'm Gwen Stanford. And this is my phone! My dad took it from me. Just because he plays Colonel Blade in that reenactment thing, he's gotta be all bossy. Freaking lamesauce. ''Frank: ''Wait, kid. Your father's Joe Stanford?! Uh... You might wanna sit down. has bad news. 'Tell Gwen Stanford about her father's death.' ''Gwen (crying): ''My dad! He's dead! Oh please, why is this happening to me? What am I gonna do, ? ''Frank: ''Uh... Everything's gonna be alright, kid. That's what a cop is supposed to say in such circumstances, am I right, ? ''Gwen: ''I can't believe the last thing we fought about is my phone. He kept saying it was an anachronism or something. He dwelled on the past too much, that's the thing. ''Gwen: ''He knew how important my phone was to me. Why would he take it away? I'd just die if I couldn't update Friendnet for more than two days, you know what I mean? ''Gwen: ''The truth is, I think dad loved the Civil War era and his reenactment thing more than he ever loved me! 'Examine Cannonball.' ''Frank: ''Not bad, . You managed to make the message on the murder weapon visible again! So what did the killer write? ''Frank: ''"I walk slowly, but I never walk backward". That's a nice one-liner alright, but what's it got to do with the murder? ''Frank: ''Understood, . We'll just send that message to Hannah, the kid's got an answer for everything. 'Analyze Cannonball Message.' ''Hannah: ''The quote you revealed on the murder weapon sounded familiar, , I thought it was from Battlestar Wars season 2 episode 9, but in fact it's from... ''Hannah: ''Abraham Lincoln! "I walk slowly, but I never walk backward." President Abe was one hell of a wordsmith alright! ''Frank: ''Oh but you're right! Of course it's Lincoln! What was I thinking? My grandpa used to drop this quote every time he told me about the Civil War. ''Hannah: ''Well, the person who engraved this message on the cannonball is clearly good on Abraham Lincoln's writings, too! ''Frank: ''Thanks for the History class, Hannah! , now we know our killer reads Abraham Lincoln! 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' ''Roxie: ''Hey folks, next time you bring me a corpse, try and bring it in one piece! I had to sew the poor guy back together for almost three hours! ''Frank: ''Poor Roxie, we had you working extra hours? Don't worry, I'll take you out for happy hour when all of this is over. First round's on me! ''Roxie: ''You got it, Frank! Well anyway, Joe Stanford here was a Jazz Town native, and apparently never wore anything other than the Union Army uniform. ''Roxie: ''Cause of death is obvious, you were there to see it! The cannonball smashed the guy like a crash test dummy! ''Roxie: ''And speaking of happy hour, I've found loads of mint julep residues over the victim's wounds! It's as if the killer baptized the cannonball with it! ''Frank: ''I haven't sipped one of those in a very long time! You're right, , at least we know the killer drinks mint juleps! ''Roxie: ''Wait! I found this too: bits of splintered wood embedded into the victim's skin. Thought you might be interested, . ''Frank: ''Thanks Roxie, you know that anything you give to , they will turn into a new clue! 'Examine Wooden Scraps.' ''Frank: ''Nice going, . Those metal scraps Roxie found clustered inside Joe Stanford's body were actually an old compass! ''Frank: ''There's a note engraved on it: "Your biggest fan, Wayne Billings". That Wayne guy must have given the compass to Joe as a gift. ''Frank: ''Understood, . Let's go find this Wayne Billings! 'Ask Wayne Billings about the compass he gave to the victim.' ''Wayne: ''This is such sad news. Joe Stanford gone? Who will be in charge of the reenactment show now? It was such a great show! ''Wayne: ''The reenactment was the best opportunity to learn the history of the Civil War while enjoying a fantastic show! It was so realistic! ''Wayne: ''This is why I admired Joe so much. Thanks to his efforts, all the kids know what Colonel Dexter Blade did for Pacific Bay! He was the bravest! ''Frank: ''Well if Joe was such a hero, why would someone kill him? ''Wayne: ''Well, even though it's old History, the Civil War is a topic that still stirs tensions even today. ''Wayne: ''People like Joe help us understand the past, but our vision of the past is maybe not to everyone's liking. That sure doesn't bode well for the future... 'Later, on the Battlefield...' ''Frank: ''Well, . What do we know so far about Joe Stanford's murder? Except that it happened right here, on this battlefield... ''Frank: ''It seems Wayne Billings will genuinely miss our victim. He was a real fan, he even gave Joe a vintage compass! ''Frank: ''However, the local school teacher, Harriet Davis, loathes anything war-related. She even campaigned against the reenactment. Everyone needs a hobby, right? ''Frank: ''Let's not forget the victim had a daughter, Gwen Stanford. And she didn't seem to love the past as much as he did! ''Frank: ''Uh... Can you hear something, ? Like a small, whooshing noise... '''BOOM!' Chapter 2 Frank Knight: ''Let's recap, . Joe Stanford was killed on this battlefield, while he was reenacting a Civil War battle. ''Frank: ''We also... Wait, can you hear THAT, ? Like a small, whooshing noise... '''BOOM!' Frank: ''Take cover, ! Someone's shooting at us with a cannon! ''Frank: ''The blast came from that estate up there, you're right. Let's go see who shot at us. I'm right behind you! 'Up the hill...' ''Frank: ''Phew, that hill was steep! Let me catch my breath, ... ''Veronica: ''Move away! I am about to shoot a second salve! I, Veronica Blade, will honor my an- ''Frank: ''Whoa, crazy gorgeous lady! Nobody's going to shoot a cannon again today! You almost hit ! ''Veronica: ''Oh! Well, I wasn't aiming at you, . I shoot the cannon every year to pay homage to my ancestor and his triumph over the Confederates! ''Frank: ''Your ancestor... Wait a minute, you said your name was Veronica Blade? You're right, ! That's the name of the Civil War officer our victim was playing, Colonel Blade! ''Frank: ''Miss, we'll need to have a word with you. See, the guy who was playing your ancestor was shot with a cannonball earlier today... And we don't believe in coincidences. ''Frank: ''Ah, right, 's got a point. We'll also need to have a look around your property. 'Talk to Veronica Blade about her links to the investigation.' ''Frank: ''Mrs Blade, if you're done handling your cannon, we'd like to talk about the death of Joe Stanford, who played the role of your ancestor, Colonel Dexter Blade. ''Veronica: ''It's Miss Blade, not Mrs. I haven't found a gentleman eligible enough to take me to the alter... yet. ''Veronica: ''And how dare you come here to badger me about Joe Stanford, that raccoon-faced carpetbagger! ''Veronica: ''I may own all the land in Jazz Town, but without family honor I have nothing. And that reenactment stamped all over my honor. ''Veronica: ''When I looked up from my usual breakfast this morning, a double mint julep, I saw Joe Stanford pretending to be my Grandpapa. I nearly fainted! ''Veronica: ''Stanford wasn't worthy of playing my ancestor, hell he wasn't even worthy of playing a slav... servant. ('After talking to Veronica Blade)' ''Frank: ''Oh gosh, , this Veronica is something else! Fierce, gorgeous, shooting cannons: a woman after my own heart! ''Frank: ''Erm, of course, . I'm perfectly impartial about our suspects! On we go! 'Investigate Blades' Estate.' ''Frank: ''Come on, ! We're in the poshest place ever and all you could pick up is a faded piece of paper? I know you're going to retrieve some crucial info from there, but still! ''Frank: ''Ah, that one's better! A credit card with our victim's name on it! ''Frank: ''Half of the numbers are illegible... But with that brain of yours, it shouldn't be too hard to decipher them, right? 'Examine Faded Paper.' ''Frank: ''Alright, , so what's this boring piece of paper about? Hm, it's an enlistment form for the Reenactment Club, to participate in their fake Civil War. ''Frank: ''Hey, you're right, "Wayne Billings"... That's the name of one of our suspects! Didn't he tell us he was a huge fan of the victim? ''Frank: ''Doesn't seem like it was mutual. The form clearly shows his application for playing a Union Officer was refused! ''Frank: ''This refusal must have been a major downer for him, he already had the Union uniform. He was born ready for this gig! ''Frank: ''You're right, we gotta go ask Wayne about this! 'Ask Wayne Billings why he was denied access to the reenactment.' ''Frank: ''Wayne, found out Joe wouldn't let you play a Union officer in his reenactment show. Is there a specific reason? ''Wayne: ''Specific reason? Yes, there is one alright! He wouldn't let me join the reenactment because I'm black! Yeah, you heard me! ''Wayne: ''All I wanted was to play a regular Union trooper, but to him I was only good for cannon fodder, just like in the real Civil War! ''Wayne: ''The blacks did all the dirty jobs back then, digging trenches, clearing trees... And when it came to battle, they were put first in line! ''Wayne: ''That's against everything Abraham Lincoln believed in! ''Wayne: ''Geez, I liked Joe, you know. We used to drink mint juleps together at the Cannonball. I expected so much better from him... 'Examine Victim's Credit Card.' ''Frank: ''Not so bad, ! Now you retrieved the missing numbers from the victim's credit card, I guess we'll give it to Hannah as a treat. 'Analyze Credit Card Number.' ''Hannah: ''I'm done processing the victim's credit card, . First thing you need to know is, the credit card was used AFTER he died. ''Frank: ''After he died? You mean... even in death Joe remains a shopaholic? ''Hannah: ''The purchase was mostly burgers and ice cream, bought at the Cannonball saloon. It sounds like a teenager stuffing their face. ''Frank: ''A teenager? You're right, . Chances are it was the victim's teenage daughter, Gwen Stanford! I guess we're due for another chat with her. ''Frank: ''And we'll stop at the saloon for another look, this goes without saying... 'Confront Gwen Stanford about the theft of her father's credit card.' ''Frank: ''Look kid, I know you must be feeling sad with your father gone and all... But couldn't you just wait a bit before taking his credit card? ''Gwen: ''What's it to you that I had some junk food with my dad's card? He just died, OK? I can have a mint julep in his memory if I want to! ''Frank: ''Mint julep? Aren't you a little young for that, kid? ''Gwen: ''You sound just like my dad! I've been drinking since Junior High. I would steal Mrs. Davis' flask, she had a soft spot for mint juleps. ''Gwen: ''When my old man was around, I wasn't allowed any burgers. The only thing I got was rice and bean rations. Talk about child abuse! ''Gwen: ''And he had just decided we would live with no electricity! Like, forever! No Friendnet, no junk food, no proper clothes! Who did he think I was? His slave?! '(After talking to Gwen Stanford)' ''Frank: ''What a snotty brat! She reminds me of my daughters, always gotta go all drama-queen about everything... ''Frank: ''Of course, for all I know, they might have changed. I haven't seen them in ages... 'Investigate Saloon Terrace.' ''Frank: ''Why would you want to go to the saloon if it's not for a drink, ? And you got us another faded document! ''Frank: ''There's the reenactment logo on this paper! And it looks like there used to be something else written... And I know just the person to retrieve it! It's all yours, . ''Frank: ''As for this old camera, you'll have to unlock that padlock before you can take a picture of the two of us! 'Examine Faded Document.' ''Frank: ''Great work, . Thanks to your skills we can see this document is the reenactment routine map! And someone made some changes at the last minute! ''Frank: ''That pawn looks just like our victim, you're right! And look, the cannon was moved to point right at him! ''Frank: ''But why... Oh, you're right! The one who made the changes on this map must be the killer! ''Frank: ''You seriously want to send the map to Russell? Well... I guess if the killer left psychotic pheromones on it, Russell will manage to sniff them out! 'Analyze Routine Map.' ''Russell: ''The things you can tell about a killer when you're given their belongings! This routine map you found in the saloon gave loads of valuable information! ''Russell: ''Changing the reenactment routine at the last minute was a very cunning move. And terribly effective. ''Frank: ''What do you mean? The cannon was just put in front of Joe and BOOM! What's so sophisticated about it? ''Russell: ''The sophisticated part comes with the grid that's printed over the map. It has a 8 by 8 squares grid. 64 squares, just like a chessboard. ''Russell: ''Clearly you're dealing with a schemer, someone familiar with numbers, who likes to think they control other people like pawns on a grid. ''Russell: ''The killer even wrote "E2:B2" to describe the cannon movement. And that move is chess strategy 101. ''Russell: ''So you can write that down, ! It's Russell Crane approved: your killer plays chess! ''Frank: ''Please. , you'd better write this down: Russell Crane is a total bragger. 'Examine Old Camera.' ''Frank: ''Great, you got the padlock opened on that old camera! Now we can take a picture! ''Frank: ''Ah, of course, you actually wanted to have a look inside. This faded picture might be interesting... I guess... ''Frank: ''Really, ? You think someone might have taken a picture of our victim with that thing? Well I guess you're gonna have to try and make it reappear, then! 'Examine Faded Picture.' ''Frank: ''Hey, that's our victim in the picture! You can recognize his hat! ''Frank: ''But who's the other guy? He looks a bit beside himself. And yes, you're right, he's holding a Confederates flag. ''Frank: ''The Confederates wanted to secede from Abraham Lincoln's Union. This is how the Civil War began. ''Frank: ''And if this guy played a Confederate, that means he was our victim's "enemy". ''Frank: ''You say you could find this guy's profile just by comparing his features in our database? You never miss the opportunity to show off, ! 'Examine Unknown Suspect.' ''Frank: ''You did it, ! You figured out who was posing with our victim in this picture! ''Frank: ''So the guy's name is Stanley Bullock, and he was clearly playing a Confederate soldier in the reenactment. ''Frank: ''I agree, Confederates and Union were enemies during the Civil War, so we'd better go find this Stanley at once! 'Confront Stanley Bullock about the argument he had with the victim.' ''Frank: ''Stanley Bullock, here found this picture of you and Joe Stanford. You two don't seem to be getting along really well... ''Stanley: ''Sheer irony! Joe worshiped Colonel Blade for winning the Battle of Pacific Bay, when in truth Blade was killed on the battlefield! ''Frank: ''And that's why you killed Joe Stanford? To make it fit with your version of history? ''Stanley: ''No! I'm just saying the Union may have won the war, but they didn't win the Battle of Pacific Bay! ''Stanley: ''And if you had read Lincoln's writings like I did, you'd have noticed loopholes in what he pretends to be true! He was the perfect obscurantist! ''Frank: ''You're pretty intense on this topic, Bullock. Why don't you tell us what you were doing when the victim was shot? ''Stanley: ''I was just playing my part. I didn't see who ignited the cannon. But now the show's over I might as well stay home and sip a mint julep. 'Later on, at the station...' ''Frank: '', why don't we take a break? This is way too much work for a hard-ass career officer like me! ''Frank: ''And between us, a man needs his drink! ''Frank: ''Oh yeah sure, we'd better recap all the info we've gathered so far. I was just coming to it, I swear! ''Frank: ''We got to meet the gorgeous Veronica Blade, who seemed annoyed by the victim's poor impersonation of her ancestor, Colonel Dexter Blade. ''Frank: ''As for Stanley Bullock, he had an argument with Joe over who won the Battle of Pacific Bay. ''Frank: ''Wayne Billings is another story. Joe refused to have him play the role of a Union officer just because he was black! ''Frank: ''Now let's relax for a bit, . Enjoy some silence! ''Chief Marquez: '' ! I need you on the field right now! The Confederates are attacking! ''Frank: ''What do you mean, "attacking"? They're actually at WAR!? Chapter 3 ''Chief Andrea Marquez: '' ! I need you on the field right now! The Confederates are attacking! ''Frank: ''Oh Andrea, and I were having a quiet moment out here! ''Chief Marquez: ''Snap out of it, Frank! Stanley Bullock has gathered all the Confederates from the reenactment and they're pointing their cannons towards the Blades' Estate! ''Frank: ''Oh boy, . Now Joe Stanford is dead, they don't just want to reenact the Civil War, they want to revive it! ''Frank: ''I got your back, ! We gotta go bring Bullock to some kind of sane. ''Frank: ''Understood, we should also reinvestigate the Blades' Estate, just to make sure they haven't destroyed anything. 'Stop Stanley Bullock from causing a Confederate riot.' ''Frank: ''Show's over, dumbo! Lower your weapon now or will box you in! ''Stanley: ''I won't be stopped! I will finally expose the truth! Dexter Blade never won the Battle of Pacific Bay, the Confederates did! ''Stanley: ''Now Joe's dead, I'll be in charge of the reenactment show! I'll use chess logic to rewrite every routine! It will be accurate at last! ''Stanley: ''Because there's nothing more important than history, you hear me? Colonel Blade's myth must be destroyed, along with his plantation house! It's a disgrace to the Truth, to America! ''Frank: ''You know as much about history as I know about computers, Bullock! How about a stay behind bars, so you can calm down a bit? How does that grab you? 'Investigate Garden Bridge.' ''Frank: ''I hope Miss Blade didn't see you search her property, . I don't want her to think we're wanderers. Anyway, what did you pick out? ''Frank: ''Fancy that! A heap of old rifles and pistols! Agreed, , we should search through it, I've always been fond of vintage weapons. ''Frank: ''Mmmh, I'm tempted to say this faded bill is completely useless, but if you manage to recover the ink on it, I may think otherwise! 'Examine Stack of Weapons.' ''Frank: ''Only you could find a heap of torn papers hidden among rifles, ... ''Frank: ''You say there's something special about this paper? Well you're the one who leads here, . So if you'd like to fix it, be my guest! 'Examine Torn Paper.' ''Frank: ''Now that's something else, ! That paper you just restored is an invitation to rifle shooting courses! ''Frank: ''Oh boy, you're right! This invitation was sent to Harriet Davis, the school teacher we met earlier! ''Frank: ''Same here, . I can't see Mrs Peace on Earth taking her class to a shooting session. Let's go ask her about this! 'Ask Harriet Davis about the rifle shooting invitation.' ''Frank: ''Mrs Davis, found this invitation. Did Joe Stanford invite your class to a rifle shooting session? ''Harriet: ''You should have left that invitation where you found it, ! I tore it right in front of Joe's horrible rat face! ''Harriet: ''He came to my school and pinned this invitation right in the middle of the playground so all the kids would see it! Is there no shame? ''Harriet: ''And of course the kids begged me to take them to the rifle shooting! I was supposed to teach them chess instead, but that Stanford dunce corrupted them with his weapons! ''Harriet: ''What would Abraham Lincoln think of all this? Who's going to read his writings, like I used to! Kids, they just don't read books anymore... 'Examine Faded Bill.' ''Frank: ''Alright, so you retrieved our victim's name on this repair quote sheet. I still think it's just luck! ''Frank: ''Uh-oh, someone asked Joe and his club for a huge sum of money. They're claiming $50,000 worth of repairing costs! ''Frank: ''Agreed, . We need to know who issued this document. Let's send it to Hannah, I'm pretty sure she can have access to the Bay Area Bank files. 'Analyze Repair Quote.' ''Hannah: ''You know you could have asked Chief Marquez for a warrant so the Bay Area Bank would give you the name of the person who issued this receipt, right? ''Frank: ''Speak no evil, kid. Paperwork and Andrea equals stress. And besides, where's the fun in that? ''Hannah: ''Well you gotta be glad I could hack into the Bay Area Bank servers. I got what you wanted. Veronica Blade issued this document. ''Frank: ''Veronica Blade? She filed for a repair quote? What a little scroogey, as if she needed that money, with her big fancy estate! ''Hannah: ''Actually, I also had a look at her account, and... It turns out the lady is broke. The mansion is all she's got left, and it's a money-pit. ''Frank: ''Veronica's broke? Well she surely knows how to save appearances! But you're right, . We're due for another chat with her! ''Frank: ''Gimme just a sec, . A little sip will help me keep my wits about me while we talk to her. 'Ask Veronica Blade about the repair quote she filed against the victim.' ''Veronica: '' , it's so nice to see you again. And can I just say you have the look of Abe Lincoln about you, Detective Knight? I'm reading his biography. It's fascinating. ''Frank: ''My mom did always say I should be President... Anyway Miss Blade, why did you ask Joe Stanford for $50,000? ''Veronica: ''Joe and his troops damn near ruined the place! This house has played host to Kings and Presidents. And he turned it into a hog pen! ''Veronica: ''They dug up my lawns, poisoned my goldfish and turned the cherry orchard into a shooting range! It's not about the expense, it's the dishonor! ''Frank: ''You don't have to pretend, Miss Blade. We know you're broke. We know you filed this repair quote to Joe because you need the money. ''Veronica: ''My my, you certainly snooped, . As a strategic chess player, I should have foreseen this move. ''Veronica: ''But you're right. Joe Stanford ruined my estate and the worst thing is he refused to pay me! I'm broker than an honest man in congress. Now get out! 'Later, at the station...' ''Frank: ''Hey, hope you don't mind, , I need a sip before we recap! ''Frank: ''Clearly Stanley Bullock is missing a few marbles. And now that Joe's dead he can be the leader of the reenactment club. It seems he wanted this more than anything else. ''Frank: ''Harriet Davis, the school teacher, hated Joe for having her kids carrying real rifles just for fun. All in all, we need to keep in mind she hates everything war-related. ''Frank: ''And what do you think of Veronica, ? Do you think she could have killed Stanford because he owed her money? ''Frank: ''Gotta say, she may be penniless, but she hasn't lost her looks! ''Chief Marquez: ''Frank, if you're wasting time daydreaming about suspects, I'm guessing you caught Joe Stanford's killer? ''Frank: ''Oh hey, Andrea. Well... we've almost caught the killer. Right, ? ''Chief Marquez: ''Go back to where you found the victim and search the whole area! I want the killer apprehended before the sun goes down! ''Chief Marquez: ''I'm counting on you, . Because apparently Frank can't think straight when a "Lady" is around... 'Investigate Battlefield Trench.' ''Frank: ''Wait , what's a chess box doing in the middle of our crime scene? ''Frank: ''Oh you're right, we know the killer used chess strategy to set up the cannon on our victim, so the odds are good that this chessbox belongs to them! Let's search inside it! ''Frank: ''And I know what that thing is, ! It is a wooden quadrant! It was used by Civil War gunners to check the elevation of a cannon so it can't miss its target! ''Frank: ''Hey, I know things about topics and stuff... What did you think? ''Frank: ''But you're right, ! The killer must have used this quadrant to aim the cannon towards the victim! We should give it a closer look! 'Examine Chess Box.' ''Frank: ''Gotta say, . The more I think about it, the more I think you had flair picking up this chess box. Found anything inside it? ''Frank: ''A lighter? Interesting! I'll get it to Yann. , the noose is tightening around the killer, I can feel it! 'Analyze Lighter.' ''Yann: ''You followed the right trail, . The lighter you found inside the chess box did belong to the killer! ''Yann: ''I isolated some soot from the lighter, and it matches the soot from the cannonball used to kill Joe Stanford! ''Yann: ''You see those marks around the lighter's ignition? It shows it backfired when the killer used it. ''Yann: ''And believe me, that blast was so powerful that the killer's clothes must still be covered with soot! ''Frank: '', the killer can't escape us now! We need to gun for suspects with soot on their clothes! 'Examine Wooden Quadrant.' ''Frank: ''Nice catch, ! You managed to isolate some white fibers off that wooden quadrant the killer used to aim the cannon towards our victim! ''Frank: ''Yeah, I know the drill, . We'll let Yann be the judge on that piece, let's just ship it off to the precinct. 'Analyze White Fibers.' ''Yann: ''I'm done analyzing the white fibers you isolated from the killer's wooden quadrant, . ''Yann: ''Turns out it was cotton. But not industrial, it was pure, unrefined cotton. I'm 100% positive it came from a fresh cotton flower! ''Frank: ''Cotton? That makes sense. Jazz Town is full of cotton farms, right? My grandpa used to say that. Production went on even after slavery got banned. ''Yann: ''The thing is, there haven't been cotton fields in Jazz Town for decades, Frank. All yarn production was relocated to Asia and the mills are closed. ''Yann: ''Which means the cotton can't have come from the general surroundings, it must have come from the person who handled the quadrant, and that is the killer! ''Frank: ''That's one more asset we got against the killer! We know they're wearing a cotton flower! 'After completing all tasks...' ''Frank: ''Looks like our job is done here, . You've compiled enough evidence to determine who murdered Joe Stanford! ''Frank: ''I'll let you take the lead on this. I'm looking forward to seeing how this unfolds... 'Take care of the killer now!' ''Frank: ''Class dismissed, Mrs Davis! figured it all out! You've been a very naughty teacher, you killed Joe Stanford! ''Harriet: ''Me, killing Joe Stanford? How ludicrous! Now if you don't mind, I've got work to d- ''Frank: ''Cut the crap, Davis! You went to the battlefield and shot the cannon at Joe! discovered you schemed the whole thing using chess strategy! ''Harriet: ''Complete nonsense! You know I abhor everything war-related! Do you seriously think I could have killed someone with a cannon? ''Frank: ''Come on! even found you toasted to Stanford's death with a mint julep! It was all over the cannonball that hit him! ''Harriet: ''Well, I can see you've been doing your homework, . I admit it, I'm the one who killed that rat-faced dunce! ''Harriet: ''I had to protect my pupils from this evil menace! For the sake of future generations and to preserve the history of this country! I've got nothing to atone for, I know I did the right thing! ''Frank: ''Well, it's detention time for you, teach! In other words, you're under arrest! ''Honorable Dante: ''Mrs Davis? You killed someone at the reenactment show? Why would you do this? I was about to take my granddaughter there! ''Harriet: ''Joe Stanford had to die! This reenactment was bad enough, but when he corrupted my class with his rifle shooting courses, THAT was the last straw! ''Honorable Dante: ''Yes, but... You don't know my granddaughter. She is fascinated by the Civil War and was really keen on me taking her there! ''Honorable Dante: ''Oh dear... What am I gonna do now? Take her to BunnyBot Land? Sounds boring just thinking about it... She would much rather like a war-themed park! ''Harriet: ''WHAT? You approve of kids playing war? Now that's why this country is in decline! We need to get rid of this culture of violence! ''Harriet: ''We are so fascinated with weapons and wars that we are forgetting our true History! Just like Stanford forgot the real reason the Civil War broke out! ''Harriet: ''This war should be remembered for its real purpose! It wasn't about violence, it was about preserving the Union and bringing freedom to slaves! ''Harriet: ''My own ancestor was a slave and he joined the United States Colored Troops! He did all the dirty jobs the whites wouldn't. And for what? Cheap entertainment like this reenactment? ''Honorable Dante: ''I wish we had not such a violent history, Mrs Davis. But History helps us make laws. And the Law is the same for everyone. That's 20 years in county jail for you! ''Frank: ''It is true we may need to know about the past to foresee the future, . But how can we avoid making the same mistakes? ''Frank: ''Look at Harriet, she wanted to protect the children from the influence of war... But she ended up murdering someone! ''Frank: ''One could argue that history is always written by the victors, or that peace was paid at a high price, but at least the Civil War helped us stand as one united nation! ''Frank: ''I knew you'd agree with me, . Let's drink to that! Additional Investigation ''Frank Knight: ''Well , another job well done, if I may say so myself! ''Frank: ''Say, what about we check on Veronica Blade? She's not exactly a damsel in distress, with her cannon and all, but she might still need help! ''Chief Marquez: ''Frank, you had better not be harassing suspects! I won't tolerate it! ''Chief Marquez: '', I have a favor to ask of you. I'm worried about Yann. He's been working overtime ever since we've arrived in Jazz Town, and it's not on current investigations! ''Chief Marquez: ''I would like you t- ''Amy: ''Oh ! Thank God you're here! Yann has dropped his kids into my lap, asked me to take care of them, but I... I don't know how to deal with them! ''Chief Marquez: ''See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. It's not like Yann to abandon his kids like that! Amy, do you know where he went? ''Amy: ''I'm sorry, he didn't tell me... But wait! I saw him drop something into his trashcan, over there! ''Chief Marquez: '', I'll let you handle this. This trashcan might help us figure out what Yann's been up to! Let me know when you've found something. ''Frank: ''Psst! , when you're done with this... I'll be waiting for you at the Blade's estate so we can talk to Veronica! 'See if Veronica needs help.' ''Veronica: '' , I've found myself in a bit of a pickle. I want to take over the reenactment, but my penny jar's run itself dry. ''Veronica: ''Folks here need a reminder of the fact my family built Jazz Town from the ground up! ''Veronica: ''But since Joe Stanford's death, we ain't got a rummy to play the part of my ancestor, Colonel Blade! Oh , what do you reckon we do? ''Frank: ''Please don't cry... er... I've never really taken an acting class, but is right, I guess I could give the part a try. ''Veronica: ''Now ain't that divine! A dapper feller like you? That would just be the cherry on the pie! ''Veronica: ''You go and find yourself a nice Unionist uniform fit for a Colonel, one that's accurate, you hear me? Then I'll teach you the lines, sugar! '(After talking to Veronica Blade)' ''Frank: ''Well that was unexpected , got myself a part in an off-broadway production! ''Frank: ''Snicker all you want, but I may be the next great actor of the century! ''Frank: ''All I need is a stinkin' uniform. You think we'll find one back at the battlefield? Let's hope you're right! 'Investigate Reenactment Battlefield.' ''Frank: ''Just our luck, , this uniform is torn to shreds! Can you help me piece it back together? 'Examine Torn Fabric.' ''Frank: ''So you fixed that uniform, eh? Give yourself a pat on the back, because I won't give you one. ''Frank: ''I'm kidding. Anyway Miss Veronica said she wanted a uniform that's accurate... But how can we make sure? ''Frank: ''History was a snore so I never paid attention... You're right, best send this to the lab. 'Analyze Uniform.' ''Hannah: ''So Frank, tells me you're trying to impress Veronica Blade with this uniform. Am I sensing a little crush? ''Frank: ''I'm just trying to help a lady out. She's got nothing left but her pride in her town and her love of booze, both qualities I can't help but admire. ''Hannah: ''Call it whatever you want, Frank. But one thing's for sure, this is the uniform you need to play Colonel Blade and impress your lady-friend! ''Frank: ''She's not my lady-friend! C'mon , let's go see Veronica before I strangle Hannah. 'Show Veronica how the Union uniform perfectly fits Frank.' ''Veronica: ''Detective Knight, you are a delight! Never seen a soldier so dashing... But you're still no Colonel Blade. ''Frank: ''What?! ''Veronica: ''My great ancestor always wore a Southern Magnolia flower on his uniform. And by golly, if you want to play the part, you'll have to wear one too! ''Frank: ''I have to wear a flower now? I don't know about that... Oh fine, , I guess we can have a look around the plantation house. ''Veronica: ''Thank you, I knew I could depend on the kindness of strangers. Please, , have this burger, to help you in your search. 'Investigate Blades' Estate.' ''Frank: ''Wait, weren't we looking for a flower? Why did you pick that bird's nest up, ? ''Frank: ''You think we might find a magnolia inside? That's a little crazy, but let me know if you have any luck! 'Examine Bird's Nest.' ''Frank: ''I must say I'm slightly impressed that you found that magnolia among that bird's nest. I'll put it on! ''Frank: ''Oh wow... I look like a perfect Unionist soldier! Do you think Veronica will like it? ''Frank: ''I'm not blushing, ! I'm probably just flushed from the Brandy I snuck a swig of. Let's go show Miss Blade! 'Show the complete costume to Veronica.' ''Veronica: ''Oooh, if it isn't Colonel Blade as I live and breathe! Jazz Town won't forget this reenactment any time soon! ''Veronica: ''Now, , you'll need to be in the reenactment as well! I'ma fetch you some real fine clothes, you'll see! ''Frank: ''You think she liked me in the uniform, ? Maybe I'll start wearing this to work everyday! ''Frank: ''We should practice our lines for the reenactment, I want to blow this part out of the water! ''Frank: ''Don't be shy , you'll be fine in the show. As long as we don't get struck down by a cannonball, that is! 'Examine Trashcan.' ''Chief Marquez: ''So, , did you find any clue as to Yann's whereabouts in this trashcan? ''Chief Marquez: ''A beer coaster from the Cannonball Saloon? And you're sure it's not coming from Frank? ''Chief marquez: ''Oh, there's a message on it, you're right. "1st lead: need to go there". Perfect! Let's go have a look at the saloon, maybe Yann is still there! 'Investigate Saloon Entrance.' ''Chief Marquez: '', I can't see Yann anywhere. Have you found anything? ''Chief Marquez: ''What is this tape doing here?! It's from official police files! This should never leave the station! ''Chief Marquez: ''Could Yann have taken this tape out? It's not like him to disregard police procedures! ''Chief Marquez: ''You're right, . Let's first try and retrieve what was written on the tape... 'Examine Audio Tape.' ''Chief Marquez: ''I can't believe it! "Interview Puppeteer Suspect #19"... This is part of the old records on the Puppeteer serial killer! ''Chief Marquez: ''The Puppeteer killed many people around Jazz Town more than a decade ago. It was a gruesome affair. ''Chief Marquez: ''Oh, you have heard of it, ? Then you know that Yann's parents were among the Puppeteer's victims. Yann was only a teenager at the time... ''Chief Marquez: ''Dozens of suspects were interviewed. The police pursued every lead, but they never caught the killer. ''Chief Marquez: ''Good idea, ! Let's get this tape to Russell, this sounds like his area of expertise! 'Analyze Police Interview.' ''Russell: '', thank you for bringing this Puppeteer tape to me! Those records are closed, I haven't been able to access them! ''Russell: ''The tape records the interview of one of the suspects, a certain Stanley Bullock. Quite a feisty fellow! ''Chief Marquez: ''Stanley Bullock? , wasn't he a suspect in your investigation? ''Russell: ''Well, years ago Stanley was spotted near one of the crime scenes created by the Puppeteer, which led to his questioning. He was later proved innocent though. ''Chief Marquez: '', I agree! If Yann has listened to this tape, he must have gone to see Stanley! Let's go talk to Mr Bullock! 'Ask Stanley about the Puppeteer investigation.' ''Stanley: ''Oh yes, I've seen that man! He questioned me as if I were a criminal! ''Stanley: ''And all this about that dreadful Puppeteer investigation! I can't believe I'm still a suspect in this! ''Chief Marquez: ''You're not, and I'm sorry if the officer's behavior was... not entirely professional. ''Stanley: ''The man badgered me, wanted to know if I may have seen the actual serial killer! ''Stanley: ''I told him what I told the other inspectors years ago! I was just heading home, I had no idea a crime had been committed meters away from where I stood! ''Chief Marquez: ''Well, do not worry, Mr Bullock. Mr Toussaint will not bother you again. ''Stanley: ''Thank you! , here are some vouchers, so you can buy some of our reenactment paraphernalia! '(After talking to Stanley Bullock)' ''Chief Marquez: ''This isn't like Yann to go out and rough up people! And we still don't know where he is! ''Yann: ''I'm here, chief. Sorry for... for all this. ''Chief Marquez: ''Yann! has been looking everywhere for you! ''Chief Marquez: ''What were you thinking, going rogue like this?! What if Mr Bullock had filed a complaint? ''Yann: ''I know. I'm sorry. , you know that my parents were killed by the Puppeteer when I was a teenager... ''Yann: ''I said I'd come back to Jazz Town to face my past, but that's not all there is. I've come back to fix it! ''Chief Marquez: ''Fix it? Yann, are you saying you intend to solve the Puppeteer murders? ''Yann: ''Yes! I'm sure there must have been something in the investigation that was overlooked. Some clue that we could pick up even now! ''Yann: ''That's why I took that tape, and interrogated Stanley. I'm trying to find a new lead! I'm sure the Puppeteer is still out there somewhere! ''Chief Marquez: ''Well... I can't say I'm happy knowing that such a dangerous individual is still at large... ''Chief Marquez: ''Yann, we'll help you with your investigation. But for that, you need to trust , to trust all of us! That's what a team is for! 'Back at the station...''' ''Frank: ''Oh boy, I don't know if it's the Jazz Town air or what, but I feel ten years younger. ''Chief Marquez: ''It's good to see you so smartly dressed for once, Frank. A nice change from that Hawaiian shirt you always wear. ''Yann: ''And thanks for agreeing to help me investigate the Puppeteer, . I got so caught up in it, I forgot I could always rely on you. ''Hannah: ''Oh my gosh, guys! It's... Another hurricane is coming! They say it's aiming straight for Jazz Town! ''Frank: ''Another hurricane?! You've got to be kidding me! ''Chief Marquez: ''Quick , we need to help Jazz Town evacuate before it's too late! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts